Mari Lynn's awful day! (Not really! It gets sexy at the end!)
by LexiChick08
Summary: Ok, sorry! It's a bad title! So Mari Lynn's day just kept getting worse until a red armadillo saved her! This a birthday gift for my friend, Aurora Peach! Happy birthday gurl! Lemon scene at the end! R&R!


**Lexi: Heyy! How y'all doing?**

**Talor: Hey! I'm fine Levs chick! XD**

**Lexi: -.-  
**

**Penny and Chey: Levs chick!**

**Lexi: Ok, bye Tebs! *Runs off*  
**

**Taylor: Shadow, Amy, Mighty ****and**** Jet belong to SEGA! Mari Lynn belongs to Aurora Peach!**

**Lexi: Enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Mari Lynn walked down an old dirt road that was blocked off. She didn't care, she just wanted to get away from it all. Mari Lynns boyfriend, Jet, went to jail for shooting Lien da and now Lien da is dead and her house burned down with all of her stuff in it. Mari Lynn just feels like she wants to die.

"Why must it be ME!? I HATE MY LIFE!" She yelled out to nothing.

She kept walking and heard a crack. She stopped and looked out, there were trees but they were dead and they looked like they were burned. A thick fog started to surround her. Mari Lynn kept walking and was jumped on by a green bird.

She let out a shout then yelled, "Jet!? How did you get out of jail?"

"That's a story for later, now come with me! We can finally get out of here!" Jet grabbed her hand and she snatched it back.

Jet looked back at Mari Lynn and she screamed at him, "You kill my mom then you want me to run away with you!?"

"Yes! Now come on!" He shouted.

"Never! Not in this life!" Mari Lynn said.

Jet turned and said, "I went to jail and busted out for you! I killed your mom so we could be together!"

"You should have thought twice." Mari Lynn spat.

"Fine. If you're not gonna go with me then I'm gonna take you with me!" He grabbed her hips and put her on his shoulder as she pulled out his board from 'Sonic Riders' (Which i do not own!) and flew off. She screamed, kicked, punched and scratched.

Jet stopped his board and went into this dark, old mansion. He walked into a dark a dark room and tied Mar Lynns hands and feet up. He tossed her on a velvet colored bed got on top of her and fiercely kissed her, she pulled away and said, "You better back off!"

"Or what?" He retorted.

Jet ripped her cat suit off and she yelled, "STOP!"

Mari Lynn kicked him with her tied up feet and he slapped her in the face, she gasped. He punched her in the stomach and her cheeks bloating with air. Mari Lynn got the air knocked right out of her!

Jet continued to molest Mari Lynn as she couldn't do anything about it really.

"JET! STOP YOU STUPID MOTHER FUCKER!" Mari Lynn yelled at the top of her lungs.

Jet punched her one last time in the face and she passed out.

_(Next day)_

Mari Lynn woke up and looked at her surroundings. Her body was numb and in pain, she remembered what happened last night and she cried. Jet wasn't there so she thought it was safe to get up. She couldn't get up because she was hurting, badly. Mari Lynn forced her self to get up and she cringed in pain, her lower area hurt like hell!

"Well, now that I'm not a virgin anymore, i guess it won't hurt as much, right?" She said to herself.

Mari Lynn used her hands to pull her body but wait! She wasn't wearing any clothes! She looked around for her cat suit but she couldn't find it. Mari Lynn pulled her body to the closet, she opened the dusty doors and a box sat on the floor. She pushed her body up so she could look thru the box. Mari Lynn pulled the box closer and looked thru the clothes, she found: a leather jacket, a black tank top, ripped jeans and a pair of leather boots.

"Perfect!" Mari Lynn stated.

She put the clothes on while she sat on the floor. When the clothes were on her body, she tried standing again. This time she was fortunate! She was still in pain, she slowly walked out of the the mansion and rain poured. She pulled the hood over her head and started walking. She felt so weak, she has never felt like this before.

A low growl disturbed her, she looked around and started walking again. Then a wolf jumped out and landed on her, the wolf bit her arm and she let out a loud scream! The wolf let go of her arm and let out whines as she screamed. Blood poured out her arm, before she blacked out, a red blur stood in front of her and said,

"Hey! Mari! You ok? Whoa!" And the red blur fought the wolf.

"Mighty?" Mari Lynn said. Then, everything went black.

**xxx**

Mari Lynn's eyes fluttered open to a pink blur. The pink blur yelled, "Hey! She is awake!"

A red blur then a black blur stood above her.

Mari Lynn leaned up and said, "Ow. What? Where am I?"

Her eyes focused clearly then she notice the pink blur was none other that Amy Rose!

"Amy!" Mari Lynn said as she hugged Amy and cried on her shoulder.

"Mari! What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"Oh, It was awful! Jet killed my mom, my house burned down and Jet rapped me!" She sobbed.

"What!?" Yelled a voice.

The red blur was Mighty. Might came over and said, "Are you ok?"

"No! I am not!" She yelled.

The black blur was Shadow who had Amy under his arm and said, "But you're ok now?"

Mari Lynn sighed and said, "Yeah."

She looked at her arm and saw the patch and said, "Who patched me?"

Amy raised her hand, "I did! If Mighty wasn't out running then you probably would be dead!"

Mari Lynn looked at Mighty with a blush and said, "You saved me? I have been a total bitch to you but you still saved me."

"Yeah, I love you! I always have." He stated.

Mari Lynn smiled and jumped on Mighty.

Mighty yelled out, "Ah! Mmf-!"

Mighty was silenced by Mari Lynn landing her lips on his. He placed his gloved hands on her waist and kissed back.

Shadow looked at Amy and pulled her into a kiss. She was stunned at first but kissed back.

Mari Lynn pulled away and said, "I love you too."

She stood up and helped up Mighty. Amy pulled away from Shadow and asked, "Mari Lynn! Where are you gonna stay? You have no house."

"She can stay with me! Er, I mean if she wants!" Might said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Mari Lynn turned to him and responded with a smile, "Sure."

Amy yawned, "Well, cool. Now if you would let me sleep, that would be nice."

Mari Lynn laughed, "Ok, bye Amy." Mari Lynn hugged Amy and walked out the door and Mighty followed.

As they walked down the street, an awkward silence sat as they walked. Mari Lynn smiled and asked,

"Mighty? Will you carry me?"

Might chuckled, "Sure."

He picked her up bridal style and ran to his house. As they arrived in front of a red house, Mighty set her on her feet and opened the door. She walked in and looked around, she walked up stairs and walked down the hall. She kept walking until she got to the end of the hall, a white door was in front of her. Mari Lynn reached a hand out and grabbed the knob and turned it. She opened the door and noticed, "This is Mighty's room."

"Hey! Mari! Where are you?"

Mari Lynn smirked the yelled, "I'm up here! Come here!"

She heard foot steps coming up the stairs, she ran in his room and turned the lights off. She ran over to his bed and took off her jacket.

Mighty walked up the stairs, when he got to the top, he looked down the hall and saw his room door sightly open. He walked down the hall to his room, when he walked up to the white door, he slowly pushed the door open and saw Mar Lynn's clothes on the floor.

He looked up and his pupils went small and his whole face went red. Mari Lynn sat on his bed in nothing but her panties and bra.

Mighty walked in all the way and said, "Uh, Mari. What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing. I just came in here and it got to hot." She said seductively.

He gulped and said, "Why don't i go turn on the air vents?"

Mari Lynn stood up and ran and stood in front of the door. Mighty backed up and Mari Lynn followed him then pushed him on the bed. She crawled on top of him and kissed him deeply. He returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her body.

Mari Lynn unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants, he kicked his pants off and unbuttoned her bra. Mari Lynn snatched it off and tossed it, she pulled his boxers off and Mighty kicked those of too. Mighty grabbed her panties and literally ripped them off. Like, ripped them in half.

Mighty rolled over so that he was on top. She smirked evilly and he kissed down her neck, she let out a moan and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Mighty positioned himself and said, "Ready?"

"I've been ready!" She smiled.

He smashed into her and she let out a loud moan. He pushed in and out and Mari Lynn bucked her hips a few times. Mighty kept pounding in and out of her, he was losing energy but kept going as fast as he could. He didn't want this moment to end.

"Mighty! Go faster! Harder!" She cried out.

Mighty went as fast and as hard as he could go. Soon, he made his announcement,

"Mari! I'm coming!"

"Me too! Come on! Let it out!" She yelled.

"MARI LYNN!"

"MIGHTY!"

They climaxed and Mighty pulled out of her. They sat beside each other and panted, Mari Lynn scooted over to Mighty and cuddled with him. He wrapped his arms around her body and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." Might said.

"I love you too." Mari Lynn said as they both fell asleep in each others arms.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Lexi: So, how was it?**

**Taylor: Pretty cool.**

**Penny: I agree!**

**Chey: Yeah, that was awesome.**

**Aurora Peach: *Pop out of now where* Nice!**

**Lexi: Thanks! Ya know, hey Penny! Usually, you and Chey listen to the sex parts. Why?  
**

**Penny: Well, see. Me and Chey don't really listen to them. I just share my ear phone with Chey and listen to music!**

**Chey: Yeah! My favorite song is "Swag it off" by Zendaya Coleman!**

**Penny: I'm gonna I-i-i-i'm gonna g-g-g-gonna swag it off!**

**Aurora Peach: Lol!**

**Lexi: R&R! ONLY NICE COMMENTS ARE ALLOWED!**


End file.
